What Happened In Between S2 and S3
by looks at name tag
Summary: How did Bette become friends with Helena Peabody, the woman who dated the love of her life and got her fired? This is what happened in between S2 and S3. Rated T for language.


What Happened In Between S2 and S3

**Author's Note: **Takes place two months after the season 2 finale and talks about how Bette and Helena's relationship changed so drastically between then and the first episode of season three. Please be courteous and review and tell me what you think. Note, because I like them so much, I'm just going to pretend that Alice and Dana are still together at the moment.

**Couples:** Bette/Tina, Alice/Dana, and Shane/Carmen

**Rating: **Teen for language

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bette Porter, Helena Peabody, or any other characters of the L Word.

* * *

Eight o'clock, Monday morning. Normally, Bette Porter would be at work by now, dealing with her officious, slightly homophobic former employer and fixing the mistakes caused by her forgetful yet loyal assistant, but for the past seven weeks, unemployment had rendered her schedule to become empty, a new experience for a former workaholic. Bette was enjoying the change, it had been difficult at first, but she had grown to eventually appreciate the free time that allowed her to spend evenings at home with her partner and to take her daughter out for breakfast. At the present hour, she was doing the latter, having decided that Angelica would appreciate seeing her aunts more than witnessing Bette's attempts at making eggs. Despite being only two month old, Angelica knew the sound of her aunts' voices almost more than her own mothers'. Alice Pieszecki, one of Bette and Tina's closest friends, and Kit Porter, Bette's half-sister, lived to spoil their niece rotten, Bette could only imagine the hell that would follow when Angelica grew up and learned that she had her aunts wrapped around her finger. Dana Fairbanks and Shane McCutcheon, Angelica's other aunts, adapted more of an uncle like approach and Bette knew that her friends would be beside her, shotguns in hand, when Angelica went on her first date.

"There's my baby girl," Bette had barely been in the Planet, the popular café/club for local lesbians, for two seconds before Kit approached them, literally snatching Angelica out of her mother's arms as she cuddled the little girl close to her chest. Angelica gave a small smile and giggled quietly as Kit gave her a small peck on the head, "Is Momma B taking you out for breakfast? Do you want some pancakes? I can whip up a quick batch for you."

"Kit, she's only two months old," Bette laughed, smiling at Kit, enjoying watching the love shared between her sister and daughter. Angelica would never be one of those children who thought they weren't loved enough. She would be loved by her mothers and her aunts and that was more than some children could say. "She is still having trouble drinking milk. I think we should wait a couple years before you attempt to butter her up with pancakes." Bette gave another small smile. "But I'm sure that once she has had your famous pancakes, she'll be dragging Tina and me to the Planet every weekend."

Kit laughed before handing Angelica back to Bette, "Speaking of Tina, where is your other half? I haven't seen her in awhile."

"She's at home resting. Angie kept us up half the night crying."

"Then what are you doing up this early, baby sis? I remember when David was Angie's age and would cry and cry during all hours of the night. Hell, I couldn't even get up early in the morning," Kit smiled as she talked about her son. During Kit's alcoholic period, she and David had grown apart, but recently reconciled just as Bette and Kit had done only a year previously.

"I'm use to running on almost no sleep," Bette explained, referring to the hours she had spent at the CAC, working on exhibits all day and night, most of the time pulling all-nighters just to get a job finished. Bette then glanced around, searching for her group of friends, "Is anyone here yet? Shane and Carmen talked about meeting up this morning."

"They're right over there," Kit explained, pointing towards the back of the Planet, "But I haven't seen Alice and Dana at all this morning. Is everything all right with the two of them?"

"They're probably still in bed," Bette muttered, smiling as she thought about the love shared between Alice and Dana, two of her closest friends. Two months ago, they had some difficulties with their relationship, but Bette hoped that they had seen the last of those difficult times. She recalled how difficult it had been for Alice, Dana, and Shane when Bette and Tina had their own breakup. She didn't think anyone could handle another internal group separation. "I'm going to join them. Do you want to come?"

"Maybe in a bit, baby sis," Kit said with a smile, gesturing towards the line at the counter, "I do believe I have some work to get done."

"The beautiful price you pay for owning the biggest lesbian establishment in California. I'll see you later," Bette gave Kit a comforting touch on the arm before making her way over to where Shane and Carmen were sitting, Shane drinking her usual strong shot, Carmen trying a caramel latte that was a new addition to the menu.

Shane was the first one to notice Bette and Angelica.

"Bette, hey," Carmen looked up from her drink and followed Shane's stare, smiling as she saw Bette and Angelica.

"Hi," Carmen smiled, her eyes lighting up as she saw Angelica. Like her aunts, Angelica had Carmen wrapped around her finger, everyone loved her. Bette had a feeling that Carmen wanted children, but knew that the Latina woman would never talk about her wants with Shane. Bette could already tell that Carmen walked on eggshells with the former player who, a year ago, probably would have never been in a long term relationship. "Hey Angelica, is your Momma B taking you out to meet her boring friends?"

"Boring?" Shane asked, glancing at Carmen with a small smirk, "Speak for yourself. Angie loves her Auntie Shaney." Shane opened her arms and Bette handed Angelica over to Shane, sitting next to her friend.

"She's not the only one," Carmen smirked, leaning over and kissing Shane's neck.

"Whoa, PDA, Carm."

"What? I'm sure she sees enough of it with her mothers getting it on," Carmen laughed and then realized she was the only one. She glanced at Bette who was looking down at the table while Shane was paying attention only to Angelica. "What?"

"Tina and I haven't had sex since a couple days before Angie was born."

"You haven't had sex in almost two months?" Carmen exclaimed loudly and a couple girls across the room glanced over, "Sorry, but seriously? Why not? Is it because of Angelica because Shane and I can take her out or something…?"

"It's not that," Bette murmured, "I asked Kit to watch Angie a couple nights ago and Tina and I… we didn't do anything. I tried, believe me I tried, but Tina… I don't know. I think something's bothering her, but she won't confide in me." Bette sighed. "Can we please just talk about something else? Anything else? Have you heard anything from Jenny?"

"Yeah, actually," Shane explained, holding Angelica close to her, "Apparently, she checked herself into some clinic and she has a really good therapist who completely understands her. Hopefully it helps her."

"Yeah," Carmen sighed, "I just hope that Jenny's parents don't put anymore stress on her. She doesn't need it." Bette raised an eyebrow, clearly confused, so Carmen explained, "Jenny's mom and stepfather don't accept her being a lesbian. Her family is really religious and I would bet anything that they're attempting to 'save her.'"

"Save who?" Everyone looked up as Alice and Dana joined the group, sitting down in between Bette and Carmen. It was Dana who had spoken and she looked around the group with interest, "Hey everyone."

"Baby Porter," Alice smiled at Angelica and Shane passed Angie to the blonde who gave her 'niece' a kiss on the head, "Come over and sit with your, Auntie Alice and Uncle Dana."

"Uncle? Really Al?" Dana asked, raising an eyebrow while Bette, Carmen, and Shane roared with laughter.

Alice smiled at Dana before turning her attention to the rest of the group, "Okay so my friend, Olivia, is having a birthday party tonight at the Milk at eight. Lots alcohol and dancing and we should all go. I mean, come on. We've all gotten pretty boring since we've all gotten into monogamous relationships." Everyone stared at Alice and she shrugged, "What? I mean, we're all very happy to be in monogamous relationships, but that doesn't mean we have to just sit at home fucking all the time."

"Speak for yourself," Bette muttered and when all the attention was drawn to her, she waved her hand, "Never mind."

"Are you and Tina not getting it on?"

"Alice!" Dana snapped in embarrassment at her girlfriend's insensitive question. She paused for a moment and then glanced at Bette, lowering her voice, "So are you?"

"Okay, okay, how about we move onto a new topic? Who's this girl, Olivia?"

"Thanks, Shane," Bette mouthed, smiling at Shane.

"Wait, a minute," Carmen cut in, "Olivia Jackson?"

"Yeah," Alice nodded, surprised that Carmen knew her friend, "Do you know her?"

"Yeah, do you?" Shane asked sharply.

"Aw, babe, you're so cute when you're jealous," Carmen pecked Shane on the lips before turning to answer Alice's question, "Yeah, I got asked to spin at her party tonight so I guess that means I'll be there and I'll get drunk with you, Al."

"Hey now, I like to drink too," Shane laughed.

"That's two out of four," Alice crowed, "Dane, Bette?"

"I don't know, Al," Dana paused, thinking for a moment, "I have to get up early in the morning, but I'm sure I can come for a little bit. It has been awhile since we've all gone out together."

"Three!" Alice grinned, "Bette?"

"I don't know…" Bette spoke slowly, "I'll have to check with Tina."

"Oh yes, you have to check with the wifey," Alice smirked, "Come on, I guarantee you that you will have fun, Porter, and from what you have told me about you and Tina, it seems like fun could be beneficiary for the two of you…"

A shrill ring cut Alice off and Bette picked up her phone, "Hey Tee. I'm at the Planet with Alice, Dana, Shane, and Carmen. What? Okay. I'll see you soon." Bette stood up and gently took Angelica from Alice before facing her group of friends, "I'm going to head home. I'll let you know about tonight."

"Beg, Porter, beg," Alice ordered.

"We'll ask Kit to watch Angie for you?" Carmen offered.

"Yeah, don't be boring," Dana teased.

"We don't want to have another intervention," Shane laughed.

"Bye guys," Bette smiled and walked out of the Planet, leaving the rest of the girls alone.

A couple seconds went by and Kit slowly made her way over to the group, taking Bette's old seat, "Where did my baby sis go? There was something I wanted to talk to her about."

"Tina called and she went home."

"Oh," Kit spoke slowly, "Hey do you all notice anything different between the two of them? I mean… they are missing that spark that they had before. You don't think that…"

"What?"

"That they got back together for the wrong reasons? I mean would they even be back together if it wasn't for Angie? Now don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them, but a big sis can't help, but worry."

"I think its good that you're worried about Bette and Tina, to tell you the truth I am too," Shane said, "But they're both adults and I'm sure they know what they're doing."

"They better work out," Alice sighed, "I mean; they have to think about more than themselves. They have Angie now and she may be young, but she would be heartbroken should they separate again."

Carmen remained silent throughout the topic of Bette and Tina's relationship and Shane glanced at her girlfriend, raising an eyebrow. Normally the Latina challenged Alice in being the most vocal, but since she had met Tina at the Planet one night and the blonde confided in her on a secret, she had stopped talking about Bette and Tina's relationship. She knew what was going on between the two of them and while she wasn't happy about it, she wasn't one to break a friend's trust. Even if that friend was a safe hetero.

"Everything alright, Carm?"

Carmen glanced at everyone and nodded, a small smile on her face although it appeared slightly forced. Before anyone could question what was bothering her, Carmen turned her attention to Alice, "So is anyone else coming tonight that we know?"

It was Alice's turn to look awkward.

"Fuck my mother," Alice swore loudly, looking angry at herself, "There was something I wanted to tell Bette. Shit. I can't believe I forgot."

"What, Alice?" Kit asked.

"I sort of have been hanging around with a woman…"

"Who?" Dana asked sharply.

"Someone we know?" Carmen questioned.

"An ex of Bette's?" Shane asked.

"Can I speak?" Alice tried desperately to get everyone to stop talking, "She is really nice once you get to know her and she seems sorry for everything that she put Bette through and I think she got in touch with me because she wanted to apologize to her."

"Who, Al?" Carmen asked, getting annoyed with all the secrecy.

"Fuck," Shane swore, "You aren't… Al, she's a complete bitch."

"Who?" Carmen repeated.

"Helena fucking Peabody," Shane murmured.

"No!" Kit gasped.

"Al, how could you do that to Bette?" Carmen snapped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dana asked, slightly hurt.

"She's in my yoga class," Alice explained, "She came up to me and starting talking about Bette and Tina and how she was sorry and I sort of invited her to go out with us."

"Alice!" Dana snapped.

"That woman ruined Bette's relationship with Tina and not to mention ruined her job," Kit gasped, "She's a fucking heartless bitch. How can you even think about doing that to my baby sis?"

"I thought that maybe this could, I don't know, be good for Bette," Alice murmured, "I mean, everything worked out right? Bette and Tina are back together and I'm sure Bette will find a job soon so… you all think I'm crazy right?"

"No," Dana gave a small smile, "You have a good heart, Al."

"So what should I do?" Alice whined, "Call Bette and tell her not to come? Call Helena and tell her not to come? Tell them both not to come?"

"No," Shane's words were slow, "Invite them both. If Helena says she's sorry then it will be up to Bette whether or not to believe her. It's not our decision."

The group sat there in silence, staring at each other until Alice's phone began to ring.

"Hello," Alice answered, smiling before turning to face everyone, mouthing, "Bette."

"Hey Al."

"So can you come?"

"I can, but Tina was really looking forward to a quiet night."

Alice pouted, "So you're not coming?"

"Tina wants me to go, but…"

"Okay! See you at seven!" Alice exclaimed, hanging up on Bette, "She's in."

"Al," Carmen began.

"What?"

"The party begins at eight."

"God damn it!"

**TBC**


End file.
